The Return of Memories
by DarkOne101
Summary: Its four months after the Sorceress is deafeated and all Is peaceful that is till the gang finds out that Seifer is still alive! Love triangle between Z/S/S


OK this is only my second FF8 fic so go easy on my please! I have a couple warnings to give out this is a slash fic its kind of a love triangle thing and I'm bad at spelling and grammar and all the crap so please R&R and don't forget to enjoy!!

Squall's Pov

It has been four months since we defeated the Sorceress and all has been peaceful and quiet. I was sitting behind my desk filling out some meaningless papers when Xu came in. 

"You might want to call everyone here for I have some information for you all." I sighed and turned on the intercom speaking clearly into the microphone.

"Will Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa please report to the head masters office." I said then turned it off waiting for the five to enter. When they did Xu went into take over mood.

"Everyone please take a seat." When everyone was seated she began to talk again. "There has been many calls to the Garden of seeing Seifer around." Everyone went silent. "We had a SeeD go there and check it out and there indeed was Seifer, your mission is to go and retrieve Seifer back any questions?" 

"Why the hell do we have to go?!" Zell asked standing up his hands balled into fist.

"Because we don't want an up rise anymore questions?" 

"Why wasn't this reported to me?" I asked trying to calm my anger down. 

"We didn't want to jump to conclusions so then you'll be taking a train-" I cut her off in my head and just stared out the large window. 

The Next Day

We have arrived to the place where Seifer was seen. It was a small fishing village where all the people knew each other.

"Think of it this way! If we don't find Seifer we can just take a vacation here! I mean this place looks like the prefect relacsashion!" Selphie said in her usual cheerful state. Irvine smiled and pulled her closer.

"Or we could run into Seifer on the very first day here." Zell said with a pale face and all of us looked were a big blonde walked out off a store holding grocery bags with a smile planted on his face. A shorter black haired boy walked next to him talking.

Seifer's Pov

I felt eyes on me but just shook the feelings off and began to listen to Rain again.

"Then these big ugly things shot out of nowhere!" He said and then stepped back a few feet only to trip over his own feet and fall. I laughed and just stared down at him.

"Your such a klutz Rainy!" We both turned to see Sapphire grinning at us. She helped Rain up and put her hands on her hips. "See I told you, the larger your brain is the more it would throw off your balance, don't you agree Seif?" 

"Oh yes she's right Rain, you should stop absorbing so much information soon you wont even be able to stand up straight. Rain just looked at us with pouty look.

"You guys are so full of yourselves, your just jealous that your dumb compared to me." He said and then handed Sapphire the grocery bags running off. "I forgot about something see you two later!" He waved and ran down an alley.

"He just gets weirder and weirder." I said. Sapphire just put an arm around me and grinned. She was standing on her tippy toes.

"Could you lean over a bit so I could whisper something in your ear?" I laughed and leaned over so she could rest her feet on the ground and she whispered, "There are six people over to the left that are just staring at us don't look though." I couldn't help but bust out laughing at her seriousness. "Oh! Seif you just ruined the whole spy thing!" She said with a smile. 

"I'm sorry Sapphire, how about we try again?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Nope to late!" But at the same time we both looked to the left and six people were actually staring at us. A shiver ran down my back and Sapphire moved closer to me. 

"Hey Sapphire!!" A little boy ran between a blonde guy with dirt on his face and a brunette that had a scar on his face that looked like mine but reversed. 

"What's up kid?" Sapphire asked. 

"Papa told me to tell you and Seifer to come home now that some guys were looking for Seifer again and that he should hi-" Sapphire covered the kids mouth and looked at me with a worried look as I tensed up and the six people came closer. No use running now. "Go home now kid." Sapphire said as the little boy ran home. 

"Seifer Almasy?" I swallowed and looked down at my feet. 

"Yes?" I asked and looked up to see a women with stunning blue eyes looking at me behind glasses. 

"How is this possible?" The small blonde with the dirt or tattoo or what ever it was on his face said. What was he talking about?

"What's the meaning of this?" Sapphire said standing even closer to me then before. 

"We are here to take Seifer back to the Garden." The brunette with the scar said. 

"What? Why?" Sapphire asked in as much confusion as I was. 

"Don't be ridiculous, lets go Seifer." The brunette said with a slight glare at Sapphire. 

"Don't be ridicules about what?" I asked. 

"You must come back to the Garden and full fill your punishment." He said with a glare to me. 

"Punishment?! What'd I do?" I asked with wide eyes and they all looked at me like I was stupid.

"Don't play stupid Seifer, you know what for."

"Actually he doesn't, he has amnesia." Sapphire said with a glare to all six of them

"Amnesia?!" All of them said at the same time.

Ok please tell me what you think of it!! Reviews are a good thing yes very good!


End file.
